Prince Charming
by LoveComesLast
Summary: **Slash Backslash Contest Entry** Edward is at a low point in his career: playing Prince Charming in Disney World. Fortunately, he has the Beast to play with. AH, SLASH


_**SLASH BACKSLASH ONE-SHOT CONTEST**_

**Story Name: Prince Charming  
Pen name: ****LoveComesLast****  
Pairing: ****Edward/ Emmett, AH****  
Disclaimer: All things **_**Twilight **_**belong to Stephenie Meyer  
To see other entries in the "SLASH BACKSLASH" contest, please visit the C2:  
****http ://www. fanfiction. net/c2/74941/3/0/1/**

**A/N: Thank you to my fantastic beta **herinfiniteeyes **and to the lovely **CMGeek **for pre-reading for me! ****Be gentle, this is my first lemon ever.**

"Fairy." I ignored the commentary on my wardrobe and pulled the tights further up my thighs.

"Homo," another person coughed behind me. I pulled the tights all the way up, trying to ignore the snickering. Finally I turned around.

Of course, it would be the guys who worked the alien ride in Tomorrowland. None of them had to wear tights, so of course _I _was the fairy.

I flashed them a smile, showing all of my newly capped teeth.

"I'm sorry, but who is it that gets to usher a gorgeous blonde on his arm all day long while getting his ass groped by hundreds of horny co-eds? I'd take the tights any day over a rubber mask." The guy with the alien costume pulled on his mask and stalked out of the locker room.

His chuckling buddies followed him towards the underground tunnel that would take them to the Alien Encounter ride.

As soon as I was alone, my smile faded. I fucking hated wearing tights. Orlando was hot enough in the summer without three layers of velvet. At least I wasn't The Beast. I shuddered at the thought of the heat in _that _costume.

I thought of the summer ahead. It was only June 7, which meant one week down and eleven more to go. It was pretty pathetic that this was the only job I could get. It wasn't even a real acting job; all I did was stand around in these damn tights, sweating and getting felt up by old women who smelled like mothballs.

Shit.

I marked off another day on my mental calendar and pulled on the feathered cap. I turned to my locker mirror.

"God, I do look like a fucking fairy." At least the codpiece wasn't too small. And the hat covered most of my unruly hair so I wouldn't have to keep brushing it out of my eyes. I slammed my locker and went off to find Rosalie.

Rosalie Hale _was_ Cinderella, with a large dash of "fuck me" sex appeal. Long blonde hair, handful-sized breasts, and mile-long legs. Her mouth, however, was enough to make even a homophobic redneck go soft.

"Morning, Edward," Rosalie's squeaky voice greeted me from behind her compact.

"Morning, Rosalie," I replied. She smiled at me and brushed a strand of hair back into place. She _was_ beautiful, but shallow, self-centered, and boring. She was just like every other fucking girl in the country. Let's fuck a movie star and see what kind of role we can get.

I was so tired of fuck buddies. Women who did the same shit with every man in the business thinking it would get them all off the same way. At this point, I'd take a man to fuck over one of these vacant-eyed wannabes any day.

Rosalie finished putting on her makeup and stood, interrupting the course of my thoughts. She stretched her arms over her head, bending her back so her breasts were sticking out to advantage. Her model's body silhouette was gorgeous, but I felt nothing as I turned towards the tunnels.

Our post, of course, was Cinderella's castle. One of the downsides of having a gorgeous blonde as my partner was that we rarely saw any other part of the park.

We took the underground tunnels to the castle and stepped out into the blazing sun. I would have liked to stay in the shade of the castle walk through, but Rosalie wouldn't have it.

"C'mon, Eddie. We're not going to get as many photo ops in here. Besides, my hair shines gold in the sun and the shade dulls it." She pouted, whined, and pulled me to the garden at the center of the park. The garden was a perfect place because tourists could line up the castle as the background of pictures and get most of it in.

The temperature was 95 degrees by 10am. We were allowed occasional breaks throughout the day, but I wouldn't be taking these shitty tights off until after midnight. Until then, my breaks were limited to 10 minutes to drink a bottle of water and piss if I needed to.

After a while, my thoughts settled in their usual pattern. Images from my career, both good and bad times, weaved in and out with the faces of people I'd met. For some reason, my mind lingered in the gutter. There were so many opportunities for sex in my world.

Men and women tended to throw themselves at anyone who ended up on the big screen.

Rosalie was squatting, taking pictures with a group of kids while their parents beamed down at them from behind cameras. I was just a prop, occasionally asked for pictures, but mostly ignored, except by the co-eds and the older women who were in a flirting mood. It was the perfect time to let my mind wander.

It was around eleven when I saw them. Beauty and the Beast were headed towards the garden. Belle was limping a little, holding on tight to the Beast's offered arm.

Character teams rarely shared the same staging area. Disney liked to preserve the fantasy as much as possible, so they kept us separated from the other pairs. The only time we were staged even close together was during the parades, and even then we were separated by float.

Rosalie spotted them, frowned, and then glanced at me. She stared at me, trying to catch my eye, but finally turned back to the little girls. Amazingly, her voice didn't annoy them. I ignored her and watched our fellow cast members head our way.

There was something about the pair that wouldn't let my eyes wander away. I was practically staring as the beast helped Belle to one of the garden benches. She sat down and some of Rosalie's kids ran over to her. Rosalie glared and turned back to the few loyal girls.

The girls stopped when they got close to the Beast and looked up at him. Up and up and up. Some of their mouths fell open in awe, and I chuckled to myself over their reactions. I followed their gazes and took a closer look at the Beast.

Fuck me running. He was looking back at me and his eyes had me trapped. Deep blue ringed in black makeup underneath the half mask. They laughed back at me and I was frozen for a moment. Electricity went straight to my dick before his eyes finally released me.

He crouched down slowly, trying not to scare the girls. His movement brought my eyes to the muscles as they played under his tight pants. I'd never met a man who could turn me on so quickly, so easily, so completely before.

He had been forced into tights, too, but his were brown while mine were red. Every muscle in his thighs flowed smoothly under the black knee length pants he also wore. His blue velvet coat almost hid his thick chest that I thought had to be padded. No dude could be that huge.

He shifted his weight, straining his coat, and his ass was now on display. My dick started painfully pushing against my codpiece, throbbing for release. It reminded me that I really needed to get my body under control. Fast.

I felt hot all over, sweat was pouring from under my hat, and I had an erection in the middle of fucking Disney World.

"Edward? Edward Cullen?" A voice broke through my lust-induced haze. I turned from staring at the Beast's ass to see Beauty all by herself.

I recognized her.

"Bella Swan?" Only Bella Swan could pull my mind so completely away from the image of the Beast. She was even more beautiful than she was in high school. "God, it's been so long. How are you?"

I bent over to hug her, ignoring the looks from the kids surrounding the Beast. No, I wasn't trying to steal her. I glanced back at my Cinderella. Bitch. She was glaring at us, practically ignoring the kids around her.

I'd known Bella for years in high school. Bella was the most amazing woman I'd ever met. I hated that we'd lost contact after graduation.

"I was perfectly fine until some little kid accidentally stepped on my hem and made me fall," she huffed.

"Still clumsy as ever?" I smirked.

"Fuck you, Cullen," she said. "It was so not my fault." Her lips twitched.

"Did you hurt your ankle?"

"I'll be fine; I just needed to rest it a little bit."

"We didn't mean to…invade…your space. But this was much closer than the locker room," a deep voice spoke behind me. I turned to find the Beast a little closer than normal. His voice held a touch of sarcasm and amusement. I swallowed my thoughts on his _invasion_, and spoke.

"It's fine. Cinderella's castle is big enough for all of us." From the corner of my eye, I noticed Rosalie stand up and wave off the kids. No others had come up to us, so she walked over and put her arm through mine.

"Bella," she nodded.

"Rosalie."

"Bella has hurt her foot so we need to hang out here a bit." The Beast's voice was a little flatter this time when he spoke; none of the teasing sarcasm was present.

"Rosalie, we're not trying to hog your spotlight, I promise. See that huge castle-like thing behind you?" Bella asked. I couldn't resist a low chuckle when Rosalie actually turned around.

The Beast looked at me and winked. My dick twitched to life again. His sexy lips turned up in an almost-smirk. His mask only covered the top half of his face. The bottom was covered in pancake makeup. I really wanted to know what he looked like without the mask and makeup.

"Anyway," Bella continued. I shifted my attention away from his lips. "That's _Cinderella's_ castle. Not Belle's. It is impossible-"

Another group of screaming girls came running up to us then. They were all decked out in princess outfits, fresh from the Bibbidi Bobbidi Boutique.

The Beast and I were inevitably shoved away so they could get to both princesses at once. We were standing beside each other, still too close, and my dick twitched. I instinctively crossed my hands in front of my crotch, not knowing how strong the codpiece was.

The Beast snorted a bit, and I risked a glance at him. He was standing in the same position I was. My dick got harder, but it only hurt because the fucking codpiece was keeping it in place.

The Beast shifted closer and I could smell him. No overpowering cologne, just the natural smells that made up…him. His shampoo, his soap, his deodorant. There was also the musky scent that meant man. I enjoyed the smell of a woman: silky, feminine, flowery. But a man's scent is more primal. It promises power and strength. I never wore cologne myself.

The Beast's scent was making me think about how he might use that power and strength. He licked his lips, just the tip of his tongue flicking across them, and I had to stifle a moan. He was so fucking close and it was so dangerous to flirt like this so openly. I could practically feel the pre cum dripping from my dick.

"Oooh, girls! Look! It's Prince Charming! And the Beast, too!" I looked up to see a group of co-eds headed our way.

There were about six of them and they were all dressed for the heat. Short shorts or skirts, tank tops, and sandals were the standard uniform. Thin waists, nice curves, tight asses. Gorgeous. Obviously begging for a fuck.

Not one of them made my dick twitch like the sexy ass man standing beside me. He winked at me and then flashed them a brilliant smile.

"Ladies," he said, bowing low. They giggled, and he smirked up at me while he was still bowing. A challenge. Was he challenging me to a flirting contest?

I smiled my brightest smile at him and turned to the girls.

"Good afternoon," I said, smiling crookedly. I knew my eyes were a little darker than usual, and I winked at the girl closest to me. She giggled and held out her hand.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Christie." I took her hand and bowed over it. I glanced up at her and kissed her hand.

"Honored to meet you, Christie. I'm Prince Charming." The Beast and I flirted more with the girls, gaining giggles and cheerleader names like Tiffany and Mandy. We also ended up with their phone numbers. And I realized how we would settle this little challenge. Phone numbers.

By two, I had sixteen numbers and the Beast had fifteen. Another group was approaching. They looked like every single other group of girls that had passed through. My dick was soft, distracted by our game. Every now and then, though, the Beast would wink, smirk, or move a certain way and it would twitch.

I think I was more weirded out by the fact that my body was reacting to anyone after so long.

"C'mon Prince," the Beast's voice called me out of my musings. "This sweetheart wants a picture with the two of us." He winked at me, and my heart sped up. This was a way to get close to him again. I secretly adjusted my codpiece, trying to make sure it was firmly in place, and walked over to join them.

The Beast had his arm around a petite brunette who barely came up to his chest. I put my arm around her other side, and my hip brushed against the Beast's hand. My dick twitched and grew hard again. The girls started lining up. I chuckled because it wasn't common for the princes to get this kind of attention.

With each new picture, the Beast got braver. His fingers brushed my hip. Then they caressed my ribs. His fingers sent shivers up and down my spine. Finally, on the last photo, he grabbed my ass. I was instantly fully hard and painfully throbbing.

We were talking with the girls, racking up more numbers, when a loud squeal came from Bella's bench. We looked over to find Rosalie standing over Bella with her hands on her hips.

"You fucking bitch! You did that on purpose!"

"Calm down, Rose. You're scaring the children," Bella said calmly. She laid her hand on Rosalie's arm to try to sooth her. I could have told her that was a bad idea. Rosalie hated being touched by women.

Rosalie jerked her arm out of Bella's grasp and whirled around. She saw me and tears filled her eyes. Oh shit. She was going to come over and cry on my shoulder. Dear God keep her away from me.

She took a step towards me and she stumbled and fell. She landed hard on her hands and knees, her ankle twisted.

"Ow! My ankle!" Rosalie twisted around and sat down hard on her ass. She grabbed her ankle and moaned loudly. A group of guests (fuck, they're tourists, okay?) gathered around to see what was wrong with their beloved, foul-mouthed, Cinderella.

"Edward," she whined. I saw Bella nod at the Beast out of the corner of my eye, but I didn't look. If Bella did trip her on purpose, I didn't want to know. I did have to take care of Rosalie, though. She was my partner, after all.

"Come on, Rosalie, let me help you to the nurses' station." I helped her up and let her lean on me. As much as I wanted to spend more time flirting with the Beast, my thoughts immediately turned to a shower.

I helped her limp to the underground tunnels and handed her off to the first golf cart driver I saw. She looked hurt, expecting me to go with her all the way to the nurses' station, but I ignored her look.

I almost felt bad for Rosalie hurting her ankle, but it meant a much longer break than usual. Prince Charming is nothing without his Cinderella. Yeah, okay. I almost resisted rolling my eyes at my thoughts as I ran towards the locker room.

An ice cold shower was exactly what was called for, especially after having the Beast flirt with me all day.

"Good thing I have to wear a codpiece, because these tights don't hide shit," I muttered. I couldn't figure out what was wrong with me today. It started out with those Alien Encounter guys calling me a fairy and a homo. Was everyone else picking up on something I wasn't?

I tried hard to forget everything, to just imagine the nice cool shower. It was way too fucking hot for tights and velvet.

I stripped down, feeling the cooler air brush my skin. I already felt much better. You'd think Disney would care about whether their characters got heat stroke. I wrapped a towel around my waist and headed for the showers. I rounded a row of lockers and froze.

There, on one of the benches, was the Beast's costume. My heart thumped in my chest, sped up by the thoughts once again racing through my brain. I glanced around, but saw no one. I finally heard the faint rush of one of the showers.

Oh, shit.

I felt cold all over, and then a rush of heat. I was suddenly nervous, but also excited. The Beast had been flirting with me all day. At least I thought he had.

Grabbing my ass was definitely flirting, right?

So…now what? Was I really going to go in there? Part of me was reluctant and very nervous. But then a not-so-small part of me was definitely excited. My dick was definitely pointing ahead, ready and willing. It was my brain that was putting on the brakes.

Why was the thought of the Beast, naked in the shower, such a fucking turn on?

I thought of the way his tights perfectly accentuated the muscles of his calves and thighs as he moved. They were strong, firm, and thick. There was a lot of power barely hidden in his legs. _The legs that supported his nice, tight ass._

Shit. I was open to new experiences, yeah, but I had never been this attracted to a guy before. It was always women. Their sweet pussies wet and waiting for me. The last girl I'd fucked hadn't been all that satisfying, though. Jessica Stanley looked hot, but her methods were boring.

I was stalling. Even as other random thoughts flitted through my head, I knew I was stalling.

It had been such a long time since Jessica. When my career went down the drain, my dick went down with it. It'd seemed permanent until today. The Beast's broad shoulders, thick chest (probably padding for the costume), narrow waist, and round ass seemed to change all that.

Oh yeah, my dick definitely knew what it wanted. The shower was still running and steam was billowing from the doorway.

Oh, what the hell. My break wouldn't last forever. Rosalie would either be released to go back to work or they'd get in touch with a backup. I needed a nice cleansing shower to wash my shithole career away. There was also no guarantee the Beast would try anything, anyway.

I was suddenly disappointed. Maybe he was just teasing. Maybe he'd heard the comments of the Alien Encounter guys and thought he'd have a little fun with me. At least my anger made my boner go down.

I really needed a shower, so I sucked in a deep breath and stepped inside the shower room. At first I couldn't see anything through the thick steam. It was almost like a sauna in the smallish room. I walked in further, grateful for the cover, and saw him. Once again, my body froze.

He was at a shower on the farther end, his hands splayed on the wall in front of him. He was bent forward slightly and his feet were braced apart as the water cascaded down his back. His head was down and he seemed tense.

He was beautiful. Tanned, sculpted, and all muscle. He hadn't used padding in his costume, after all.

Here I was, staring at another dude's ass, disappointed that I couldn't see his dick. Sure, I've seen other guys' dicks before. It wasn't something you openly did, but when you showered in a room full of guys or pissed in the urinals in bathrooms, you saw dicks.

But I had never _wanted _to see one before. To look at it up close, and feel if it was similar to mine. No other guy had ever turned me on like the Beast. I mentally shook myself and walked towards a shower in the middle. Maybe he was too far away to see my semi-erect dick.

My foot slipped on the wet floor and I fought to keep my balance for a second. When I finally regained my balance, I looked up. The Beast was staring at me with his deep blue eyes. His face was framed by his dark wet curls and water was running down his face.

All the makeup was gone now, and it was a shock to know that my eyes were now glued to his full lips. His body looked rock-hard, but his face seemed all soft. Soft lips, soft curls, and soft eyes. My dick was hard and throbbing now.

But he didn't say anything, just nodded and put his head back down.

Well. That was anti-climactic. I lost a little of the wind in my sails and I felt my face flush with embarrassment. _Please tell me he didn't see my fucking erection._ I ran my hand through my damp hair and headed to a shower across the room from the Beast.

I hung up my towel on the towel rod and stood for a while under the pummeling spray. I'd been in a few places where the water pressure wasn't shit, but this felt like a massage as it hit my upper back and flowed down. I assumed the same position as the Beast, knowing it was the best way to relax and let the water rush over my whole body.

Once again the day ran through my mind. I especially lingered on the Beast's lips. Smiling, slightly parted. I was hard again. My poor dick was not happy with me right now. IT had been hard and soft and hard and soft all day with no relief.

I glanced back at the Beast and saw he hadn't moved. Maybe I could give Little Ed some relief without disturbing him.

I grabbed my dick and stroked a little. Man, it had been so long since it had had any attention. I imagined there was a hot chick on her knees in front of me, or maybe even the Beast. I went slowly, savoring the feel of my hand, pumping up and down.

I heard a squeak on the floor behind me and paused, my hand still on my throbbing dick. I felt the heat of his body behind me, so close. He came closer and I felt his breath on my neck. His shower was still running, keeping the steam thick and warm.

I felt his hand, a few centimeters from the skin of my back, ghosting over my skin. In spite of his cocky teasing all day, he seemed hesitant now. He no longer had the anonymity of his mask or the cloak of the public eye. Here it was just him and me, naked, in the privacy of a steamed up locker room.

I took a deep breath, still holding onto my dick, and leaned back into his touch. His hand came to rest on my shoulder, and he paused. I leaned back more, really wanting him closer, wanting to feel more of him.

He stepped closer, almost spooning my back, and I starting moving my hand again.

"Let's see how charming you are without the tights," he whispered in my ear. My dick twitched and got harder than ever, and I leaned into him to whisper back.

"I'd rather see how much of a beast _you_ really are." He growled in my ear and reached around me to wrap his hand around mine. Oh God, he was so close, so _close._ I moved my hand forward and he kept his in place his near my base.

His hand was warm and still wet from his shower, but when he moved it, the friction almost hurt. He pushed me forward with his body, into the spray, so that the running water could help a little. I felt his own erection pressed into the small of my back and I really wanted to touch him.

But then his hand started moving faster on my dick, and I couldn't think about anything else. My dick started leaking pre cum. It felt fucking amazing, but I really wanted to touch him.

I moved my hand back until I grasped his hip. _Oh God, firm and smooth._ I pulled him closer to me, and moved my hand back to his ass. As I grabbed him, I felt his dick moving on my back and realized I was grinding my hips and ass into him in tune with his strokes.

I slid my other hand around and worked it in between us, finally finding my way to his dick. It was thick, hard, and smooth. Much thicker than mine, but not as long. His breath blew out hot in my ear when I found him and his hand faltered and paused.

Now what? It felt amazing to have my dick in his hand and his dick in my hand. But could I really take this another step? How far would _he_ be willing to go?

"Uuuuugggh," I moaned when his hand tightened and started stroking again. I had to let go of him and grip the wall to stay standing. He just bent slightly to stay close and pumped faster. Grunts and moans were coming from me more and more, and I knew I was close to cumming.

He seemed to sense it, too, because he slowed down again.

"Uh uh, my prince," he said, a slight sarcastic edge on _prince_. "Not yet. I've got some plans for us. That is, if you're _up_ for it." He squeezed my dick on the word _up_. He released me and walked away. My back felt cold, and I missed the contact. Soon, however he was back.

He set down whatever he was carrying and then got on his knees in front of me. Oh fuck.

He looked up at me and started rubbing my thighs. He never quite touched my balls, but he was really close. They were begging for the same attention my dick had received.

"Shit, Edward, I've wanted to fuck you so many times." Without waiting for a response, he took the head of my dick into his mouth.

My knees buckled and I had to hold onto the wall again to stay standing. I almost lost my load right then. His teeth lightly scraped me as he took more and more into his hot, wet mouth. He licked as he sucked, driving me mad.

He drew back and released me, then started licking my lonely balls. I was reduced to a whimpering mass of bitch. I imagined what else he might have in mind. Of course, my mind went blank when he took my entire length back into his mouth.

My hips were moving on their own, fucking his mouth. I buried my hands in his dark curls, wanting him to move faster and suck harder. Moans were getting louder and I tried to stifle them, remembering where we were.

"Don't worry about it, baby, we've got plenty of time. Bella will make sure of that," the Beast looked up at me and winked. God, he was sexy. He went right back to bringing me to the edge again.

He allowed me to get close again, but stopped right before my release.

This time he didn't say anything as he brought his mouth away from my dick and stood up. He was about three inches taller than me, about 6' 5". It was a nice distance, not too far to kiss, and I couldn't keep my eyes off his mouth.

Neither of us moved, neither of us talked. Maybe he sensed my reluctance now that my body was almost satisfied. The next step was up to me, as was the decision whether or not I wanted to take it.

I gripped his hips and pulled him closer. I touched his lips with mine, reveling in the fact that they were as soft as they looked. It was a closed-mouth kiss at first, almost sweet, very slow and sensual, but my body was only _almost_ satisfied and it definitely craved more.

One of my hands wrapped in his curls and pressed his head closer. He opened his lips and let his tongue sweep across mine, urging me to open. I did, and met his invading tongue with mine, resulting in a hot tangle that blew my mind. This was so different from any other kiss I'd ever had. _With a woman or man._

He pulled me so close that our dicks started rubbing together between us. When he reached down to hold them together for even _more _friction, I was overwhelmed by all the sensations and there was no way I could hold back anymore. I fucking came all over us.

"Now, Edward. That was a baaad thing to do." The Beast pulled away and smirked at me. He turned me into the shower and cleaned us off.

He walked over to where he'd left his stuff earlier, and stood up. He pulled out a couple of condoms and a bottle of lube. I tensed, my body really wanting this, but my mind not really knowing how it would work. The Beast misinterpreted my hesitation.

"Relax, baby. This isn't about being gay or straight or bi. This is about lo- feeling good. About pleasure. Did you enjoy me jacking you off?" I nodded, remembering just how good it felt. There's no way I could have faked that orgasm, either.

He stepped towards me slowly, giving me time to walk away if I really wanted to. My mind said, "Run. You do not even know him, and this is really gonna fucking hurt!" My body said, "C'mon to daddy, baby!" My dick was semi-erect, caught in the middle of my indecision.

I decided to try to appease my mind somewhat and at least find out his name.

"I don't even know your real name."

"Emmett," he whispered. "My name is Emmett, Edward."

"Wait, how did you know my name?" He smirked a little and then stepped towards me again. "I told you, I've been watching you all week. Wondering all about you. So I had to ask around." He shrugged his shoulders and stepped closer again. "Didn't take much to get your stats from Bella."

He came within reach and stopped. I looked away from his intense eyes. It was a mistake, because the most obvious part of him now drew my attention. Could I really handle that monster dick in me? Sure, the lube would help, but my virgin ass couldn't handle something _that_ big, right?

I had to admit I'd really enjoyed what we'd done so far, and I was really curious about Emmett. He'd been mysterious behind the mask, and even now we'd barely talked. But I could get to know him.

My dick betrayed me again. I was really going to have to have a little talk with Little Ed later, but right now he was calling the shots, and he was yelling to take everything Emmett wanted to give. I took a deep breath. He had misinterpreted my hesitation earlier, so I wanted to correct him now.

"Alright, let's do this." His eyes got really wide at my blunt statement, but then he smirked.

"Okay, then, let's do it." He closed the distance between us and started kissing me again. I heard him open the lube. His arms came around me and I felt the stinging cold of the lube as he poured it on my ass.

His hands started kneading my ass, occasionally slipping a finger closer to my hole. I struggled to relax, concentrating on his lips and tongue instead of his fingers. He kissed across my jaw to my ear and nibbled a little on the lobe, making me groan.

"Relax, Edward. I'll go slow and be gentle. I'll make sure you enjoy it, I promise, baby." His hand returned to my hips and he turned me around. He pulled my back to his chest and I felt his erection digging into my back again.

His hand came in between us and his finger went back to probing my ass. He poured some more lube on his fingers and stuck a tip in me. I hissed with the almost-pain, not enjoying that at all.

"Sshh. It's fine. You're fine. You need to relax. Go ahead and stroke yourself, baby, it'll help you relax."

I lifted a shaky hand and gripped my dick. Emmett reached around and squirted some lube on me to help my stroking. He kissed my shoulder and wiggled his finger in me a little until I loosened up. Once I did, he stuck his finger in further, and then added a second finger.

It really burned as he stretched me. He squeezed out more lube, sticking his fingers all the way in and wiggling them around a bit. As I concentrated more on my dick, I started relaxing. I was actually getting harder with the stimulation from both my hand and Emmett's fingers. It still burned like hell, but as I loosened up, it started to feel really good.

Emmett could feel my body relaxing into my arousal. I was getting lost in the sensations from my stroking and Emmett's fingers.

"Okay baby, are you ready for me now?" All I could do was nod.

I almost offered to roll the condom on for him, wanting to touch him again, but I was too nervous. His dick head replaced his fingers, and my anticipation replaced my nervousness. My own dick was throbbing again, missing his attention, but enjoying everything else he was doing.

He thrust in slowly, each time giving me more of himself, until he was all the way in.

"Ugh, so tight. I'm gonna fuck you so hard, Edward." Emmett pushed on my back and bent me over, and the angle felt so right.

He started pounding into me, gripping my hips and pulling me to him. He was hitting spots in me I didn't know existed. Fucking a chick would never feel this good, because there's no way she could hit me like this.

"Oh God, Edward, your ass is fucking amazing. Yes!" He pulled me up flush with him again and thrust even harder. This angle hit more new places, and I started stroking my dick again in time to his thrusts.

"Baby, I'm so close, are you? Come with me, Edward. Come on, baby." He came first, his hips thrusting hard and erratically before slowing. My release wasn't too far behind, and I leaned over panting hard.

Emmett pulled out and I turned towards him. I kissed him hard, even though I hadn't yet caught my breath.

We heard someone slam a locker in the outer room and I broke away. Emmett pulled the condom off and gathered his stuff, glancing at me from the corner of his eye.

"Hey, Emmett-"

"Hey guys, what's up?" Jasper, one of the acrobats for one of the parades, yelled. I knew that I might never get a chance to thank Emmett, or to talk over what happened.

"Just enjoying a shower before we go back out to get drenched in the heat," Emmett laughed. He joked and messed around with Jasper for a while. I just stood where I was, stunned by the change in Emmett's personality.

He had gathered up all of his stuff and put it in a plastic bag. I thought that was it. I'd never get another chance to talk to him and decide whether I wanted a repeat. .

Just before he walked out to the locker room, he turned to me. Right before he was swallowed up by the steam of Jasper's shower, he winked at me.

**A/N: Now go read the others in the contest ;)**


End file.
